1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handbags and more specifically to a fashion forward organizing handbag, which includes a plurality of compartments for safely storing sensitive items.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a handbag with a plurality of compartments for safely storing sensitive and non-sensitive items.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fashion forward organizing handbag, which includes a plurality of compartments for safely storing sensitive items, which are subject to damage if stored improperly in a purse.